


ice cream and booze

by princerai



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Ficlet, Loki Also Likes When He Wears Leather, Loki Likes His Big Tough Brother, M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princerai/pseuds/princerai
Summary: Loki can't help being a full-time nuisance when it comes to his big brother. He does it because he loves him.





	ice cream and booze

**Author's Note:**

> was just thinking about my experiences with the gay village i went down to when i was younger and how i'd always see bikers there, and i see biker AU has been kind of a thing lately, so, have a cute little scene.

"So why do big tough and rumble bikers like to come down to the gay village? Is it the leather thing?"

Loki grins into his peach ice cream, watching Thor scowl into his beer. He bought the biggest amount they could serve; Loki could fit both his hands into the glass if he so wished. And he's tempted. Not because it's something he does regularly but it's Thor and that means being a full-time nuisance is as necessary as air itself.

"Maybe for some guys," Thor says, simple, brushing off the accusation like it's nothing. He puts down his pint and stretches his thick arms out behind him. Today he's in a denim vest, torn at the breast like someone might have made an attempt on his life when in reality Loki was just a little shit about a month ago and thought it looked better this way. What's really, truly the best is that it's _just_ a vest, and nothing else, and Loki is very, very much enjoying this summer heat, even if he himself is reduced to tank tops and baggy shorts.

"Then what about the rest of the guys? Won't it hurt their oh so fragile masculinity?"

"It's not like that with all of them, it's - like, they serve good shit here, you know that," Thor waves to the restaurant, a good place for brunch and an even better place once night falls and the drinks never stop pouring. It's starting to get late, the sun just breaching over the sparkling river on the horizon, and it's all contentment and quiet happy dogs sat at the tables around them beside their sleepy owners, umbrellas protecting them from the straggling sunbeams. "Every bar, every restaurant, it's good shit for a good price. When you're on the road all the time on your bike you gotta keep stuff like that in mind."

Loki 'mhm's and props his chin up in his hand, happy to stare, happy to let Thor make his excuses. He watches a rivulet of beer drizzle down Thor's chin, over the sculpted hill of his collarbone and settling into the valley between his pecs. 

"So why do _you_ like to come down to the gay village with me?"

Loki takes his time licking the last drippings from his cone, lapping it up like the pug at the next table over shoving its nose into the complimentary water bowl. He lifts his head, taking a napkin and dabbing away the sticky mess from his lips.

"Maybe it's the only way I can get to hang out with my brother without our parents around."

It's the truth. But Thor didn't ask for the full truth.


End file.
